Raising Her Son
by ItssStephhhx33
Summary: Johnny and Lulu live In Italy with Morgan. Lulu is pregnant with twins. Things aroung the house become horrifying when things are discovered. Read! Jolu fanfic. Eplogue up.
1. You Dont Tell Me Who To Love

Lulu and Johnny sat together in Shadybrook for the first time in 4 weeks. When she went to go to her group, Johnny stayed behind with her doctor. She didn't feel right leaving him there. "All you've done is bring danger into her life. Make this your last visit to Lulu Johnny." Lulu heard the whole sentence and ran to Johnny. "Your not going to tell the man that I love to stay away from me. This is **my** life…not yours lady so you better shut the fuck up." "Lulu…its okay said Johnny." "NO! Its not okay…are you going to do what she says?" "Of course not." "You don't want him to hurt you Lulu…you shouldn't love this man said her doctor." "You Don't tell me who to love. I could walk out of here right now and never turn around because incase you haven't noticed…I don't have hallucinations anymore." " Lulu…she's right said Johnny." "No…she's not. I love you and no matter what happens, I always will." "Where can I sign her out?" "Your not allowed to sign unrelated patients out of the facility." "Fine said Lulu…lets just go Johnny…well go wherever we want and this asshole wont stop us." As they walked out of the room, Lulu's doctor started to follow them. As they started walking faster, the doctor grabbed Lulu by the arm, but Johnny fiercely pulled her back and shoved her quickly into the car. As they headed off, Lulu felt guilty leaving her mother alone. She had just woken up and now her daughter was about to leave and probably never come back. Lulu walked into the house she shared with Lucky and kissed and hugged the rest of the family goodbye. They were picking up and heading to Italy. As Johnny held Lulu's hand in the car, she felt happy and safe with him. They talked about the future they could have together. They planned to spend the rest of their lives together. The main reason they wanted to get of Port Charles was the danger that was there. And with Anthony and Scott, it made it all the worse. As they walked to their plane opening, Lulu tugged on Johnny's hand tight. She was afraid of planes and always was. As they took off, she leaned her head back as Johnny took her hand and slid a ring onto it. She forced herself to tilt her head up to face him. She just starred at Johnny and back down at the ring. "Lulu….I'm in love with you and I don't want to spend another day without you. Will you marry me?" "Of course Ill marry you!" When they landed, they walked to a car dealer and purchased a Chevrolet Tahoe. They drove to the Italy Marriot hotel. They checked into the deluxe suite and had their luggage bell hopped. Johnny scooped Lulu up into his arms and carried her upstairs. He walked into the room and locked the door behind him while locking his lips with Lulu's he walked them into the bedroom and set her on the edge of the bed leaning over her. He started unbuttoning her shirt and she peeled his off at the same instant. He moved them farther up the mattress as her undid her shorts. He peeled them off as he kissed her lips down to her neck to the tops of her breasts. He worked franticly on the hooks on her bra. He held her hips as her kissed her neck. She could feel him harden against her calf. He moved down to her stomach as he placed her legs onto his shoulders. As he let her panties glide down her legs, he leaned against her opening and continued kissing her neck. As she undid his pants and briefs, his hand glided down her stomach to her thighs. He ran his fingers over her clit and slowly pushed his fingers through her as she clutched to his muscular arms as she bit it. He moved around inside her as she grasped his member. He looked at her in amazement as he slid out of her and slowly aligned his member at her opening and slowly entered her. As he moved inside her, she grabbed his neck pulling him closer to her face. Her once straight hair had turned to tumbleweed in just seconds. She rustled her fingers through his hair as he continued inside her. She teased her and rubbed her clit at the same time. As she ran her nails up his back, she could feel herself contracting around him. As he caressed her neck, he cupped her buttox in his hands as her kissed her stomach. She could feel him inside of her and she moaned every other thrust. As he slowly got faster and faster, she kissed him as fast as she could. He started to slow down and eventually exited her leaving her motionless and panting. He leaned over her still kissing her lips and rummaging through her thick blond locks. As she awoke to sunlight, she looked over to Johnny still sleeping peacefully. She though about the night they spent together and how badly she had longed for it. She slowly got up and through on her undies and Johnny's red T-shirt. She walked downstairs and took the eggs out of the fridge. She heard Johnny's footsteps coming down the stairs as she smiled up warmly at him. "Your making eggs?" "Yea…you like eggs right?" "Yea." "Um Lulu…I was thinking that today we should just sit home and then tomorrow or the next day we should go to the caterers for the wedding. We still need invitations and reservations, and not to mention a house. This place is big, but it's a hotel and our time is up in 3 weeks. We have to find a house by then…and get the furniture…and plan the wedding." "Johnny…stop worrying. I don't care how long it takes…as long as we are both in this together…that's all we need.

You Don't Tell Me Who To Love


	2. Making Big Deals

Lulu and Johnny had been looking at a house ever since they got to Italy. It had 3 stories and was a yellowish white shingling with bricks on the bottom half. It had 2 garage doors. Lulu and Johnny had been talking about their future. There was no reason at all that someone could come and take them away so it felt good to Lulu to actually be free with Johnny. They talked about the wedding an how Lulu didn't want it to be too big. They talked about having kids. Johnny was never a fan of the idea that he would be a father, but Lulu knew that he would come around to the idea. Lulu wanted 4 kids; two boys, two girls. They talked about how once a year, they would go back to Port Charles to visit their families. They had a lot to do this week. First, they had to go to the furniture store which they were doing today. Then they had to meet with their relater about the hose and then finally, they had Elizabeth and Carly coming from Port Charles to help with the Wedding arrangements. When they got to the furniture store, Lulu spotted a large sage sectional sofa and fell in love with it. Johnny went to go and get a sales person and came back to find Lulu memorized with her eyes glued on it. Money was never an issue for a Zacharra and Lulu had every intention of getting every single piece of furniture she wanted and didn't care how selfish it was. This was a big deal for Lulu. Her first house with the man she loved. Johnny told the clerk to put it in their list and then walked over to the kitchen department. They picked out an emerald marble topped rounded corner countertop. They went to the bathroom and bedroom department last. After they made all their purchases, they went over to Lowes and picked out paint colors. For the living room, Lulu picked a whitish color with yellow tint to it. For the kitchen, she picked a light blue and Johnny picked a light green for the bedroom. For the bathroom, they picked dark tiles and maroon tile floor. They bought Kenmore sleek appliance for the kitchen and an extra large plasma screen TV. They bout a coffee table for the living room. They bought a large kitchen table with chairs. Johnny liked the lights that were implanted inside the ceiling and bought plenty of those. When they got to their room, they were both exhausted and went to bed. Lulu woke up the next day and heard her cell phone ring. She was surprised to see the name **MAXIE** coming up in the large screen. She pressed answer and put the phone to her ear and said hello. "Hey Lulu! I hope its not a bother that I'm calling, but Kate and I just wanted to call to tell you congratulations. We just heard that you and Johnny were getting married and we're both so thrilled for you." Kate got on the phone. "Hi Lulu…I'm so happy for you and Johnny…I only hope that your wedding day will be as magical as Sonny and My wedding." "Thanks so much Lulu said. You know…I really want you and Maxie to be there. it's a special day, and after all we all have done together, I think it would be a really good idea if you guys both came to my wedding." Maxie quickly grabbed the phone and shouted… "Yea!! We'll be there. We'll both come with the best gifts out of everyone. Bye! Maxie and Kate sounded thrilled to be able to come to Lulu's wedding." Lulu hung up the phone and dialed Lucky's phone number. "Hello? A very tired voice came through Lulu's phone." "Lucky…I'm so sorry for waking you up but I want you to be at my wedding. I know that its short notice and everything, but you're my brother and I want you there." "Wait…Lulu…YOUR GETTING MARRIED? No one told me that. Lulu please think this through before you do this." "Lucky…I love Johnny, and I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with him." 'I just hope you know what you're in for Lulu." "I do Lucky…so you'll be there?" "I wouldn't miss my little sister on the happiest day of her life for the world!" As Lulu shut the phone, she walked back upstairs and heard the shower from the bathroom running. She slowly crept up the stairs and carefully opened the bathroom door. She opened the shower door and starred at Johnny. She began to slide her large T-shirt off and then followed it up by her purple underwear. Johnny looked at her up and down and back to her face and smiled. He reached his hand out and took it in hers. He held her in his arms and the water trickled down their bodies. We opened the body wash bottle and squeezed some onto her burning body. He rubbed it against her back to her neck down to her chest. He lowered himself to her stomach and went to her lips. His hand went to her lower stomach and made its way to her lower lips. He rubbed his fingers across her clit and labia. She moaned and groaned into his mouth as he released his lips and rubbed body wash along her thighs to her calves. As he finished, he took her hand and pinned her to the wall. As he kissed her wet lips, he traveled to her neck and squeezed her shriveled nipple between his thumb and pointer fingers. As he entered her, her mouth dropped open slowly as he shut it with his lips. His length disappeared inside her repeatedly. As they walked out of the shower, he pinned her beneath him on the bed. _This was only the beginning._

Making Big Deals


	3. Slid Shut

Johnny and Lulu had been in Italy for almost a month now and they were just upon ready to movie into their house. They had a few last minute packing's like travel necessities. Lulu packed a few of her perfume bottles and lined her luggage up next to Johnny's and walked over to where he was standing at the window. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his hands over hers that rested lightly over his stomach. She turned back around and picked up her cell phone from the counter. Johnny followed. He told Lulu to go and wait in the car for him. When he was done loading the luggage in the trunk, they started off as they left the hotel. Their new house was only a few miles away. When they got there, Johnny had a surprise for Lulu. "I am so not looking forward to unpacking all of the things and having the furniture men all around our house." Johnny looked at her and smirked. She had no Idea. As they pulled up to the large house, Lulu slowly got out of the car not breaking her stare at _their_ house. She never once thought that she would be living the rest of her life with Johnny Zacharra. But soon, she was to be a Zacharra and then they could soon then start a family. She started up the steps all the while holding Johnny's hand as he opened up the door. As they walked in, Lulu looked around to see all of the furniture and paint colors exactly the way she pictured it. She smiled so wide as she kissed Johnny. As she walked off, she explored the house and loved every inch of it. "I love it! Johnny…thank you!" "Lulu…you're not the one who should be thanking me. I am. Thank you Lulu for giving me a life that I never thought that I could have." Lulu looked into his eyes and kissed him once again, but this time, their kiss didn't break. He walked with her in his arms up into their blue bedroom and slowly laid her down on top of the sheets. He rolled off the purple tank top she had on. He untied her black sweat pants and slowly took them off. She rolled his shirt off his back and unzipped his jeans and viciously threw them off. He ran his fingers across the top of her panties and down her legs as he reached her ankles. She lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders. He slowly slid her black panties down her legs and lightly dropped them to the floor. He spread apart her bronze legs and leaned his lips against her lower ones. He teased her with his tongue as she ran her nails across his back. As he got off her clit, he started his trail to her stomach and made it all the way back to her lips. She pushed off his boxers and lined up his member with hers and arched her back so they were connected. As Johnny took control, he slowly moved in and out of her faster and faster. As she inhaled and exhaled deeply, Johnny slowly stopped as his finger made it's way down and in surprise, he started to finger while rubbing his thumb against her clit. As Johnny heard banging on the door, he starred at Lulu as they quickly got their clothes on. He ran downstairs and grabbed his gun. As Lulu murmured to Johnny," They're here for me…they want me back! Johnny please make them go away!!" "Go downstairs and don't come back up until I call, okay? "Okay." As Johnny watched Lulu walked downstairs and shut the door behind her and lock it, he quickly grabbed the orange hair colored wig out of the drawer and put it on. He opened the door to see Shadybrook doctors lined up at the door. "We are here for a miss Lulu Spencer?" "Who do you speak of?" "Johnny Zacharra, if you don't tell us where Lulu is right now, we will take **you** to Shadybrook as well. Johnny took off the wig and slowly rose the gun. "Back off boys, I don't know who you speak of, but you have no damn right to barge into my home like this." "Now Zacharra!" As Johnny shot into the air, he shut the door behind him and dialed 911. They had new identities in a new country and no body knew who _John Zacharra and Lulu Spencer were. _As the police pulled up, Johnny walked outside and walked over to the car. "These men are harassing me about a woman I have never heard of." As he explained everything to the officer, he watched as the men were dragged off the property. He walked back into the house and called Lulu up. "Lulu…you don't look so good, are you feeling okay?" "Yea…I just feel a little under the weather. As she threw up all over the floor, she starred at Johnny in sorrow. "I-I'm so sorry." "No Lulu…don't be, its okay…here he said as he handed her a small brown bag." Lulu opened the beg to find a pregnancy test inside. "Johnny…you think that I'm pregnant? OH MY GOD IM PREGNANT!" "Lulu, calm down, just go and take it Johnny said rubbing her arm up and down." As Lulu walked up the stairs mortified at the box, a million things went through her mind. She always wanted kids, but the shrillness of all of it at the moment actually happening made Lulu just mortified. As she walked into the bright yellow and green bathroom, she slowly pulled her black sweat pants off and undies and sat on the ring. She placed the stick underneath her opening and let out her fate. As she placed the pink cap on the end, she placed the stick on the counter not taking her eyes off it. She waited for five minutes and then took a glance at the test. The results came back. She slowly slid her eyes shut and let out a short sigh.

Slid Shut


	4. How It All Goes Down

"BZZZZ!" As Lulu jerked up in her sheets, she found herself mangled up in them. "That was a dream? She thought" She got up out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. "Great…I have my period she thought." As she walked downstairs, she saw Johnny with his eyes glued to the TV. "Johnny…are you okay?" "Carly and Elizabeth got on a plane at 8:15 last night right?" "Yea…why Lulu asked." "Because their plane just crashed." "WHAT?" Johnny looked up fiercely at a frightened Lulu. "Oh my god Johnny!" She cried as Johnny pulled her into his arms. "What if they're dead…how is Morgan and Cameron and Jake going to handle it? Jax is dead Johnny. Do you remember when Carly made me sign some papers on her will that if anything happened to her…she wanted me to take Morgan?" "Yea Lulu…I do." "Oh my god Johnny…how am I supposed to tell a 4 year old boy that his mommy isn't coming home?" "Lulu…she'll be okay..they both will." "JOHNNY! DON'T YOU GET THAT THE PLANE FELL NEARLY 60,000 MILES UP IN THE AIR?" "I'm sorry baby…I didn't mean to upset you he said" "I'm sorry its just that if they are_..dead,_ we are both going to have to raise Morgan." "Well we have to try." "I know…I know that it was what Carly would want. I just don't see how I'm going to tell him that Carly isn't coming home." "He's only four Lulu…he's not going to remember or have any understanding of this." 'Its all going to be okay he said as he pulled her into his arms. Just then, the phone started to ring. "Its Sonny Lulu." "Okay, I'm coming." "Hello Lulu said" "Hello Lulu…I guess you heard about the plane huh?" "Yea…Sonny I'm so sorry I know that Carly was such an important person to you, but you have your wife right?" "Yea, Yea I do. I'm taking Morgan to you." Silence fell. "Yea…uhm Sonny I don't know how in the world to tell him." "Its alright Lulu…Ill take care of that." "Okay…bye Sonny." "Bye Lulu" As Lulu hung up the phone and turned to Johnny, her eyes filled with tears. "How can I do this?" "He can call me dad if that makes you feel any better." She laughed and looked up at Johnny. "It does." Johnny woke up the next morning to the doorbell. He opened the door to see Sonny and Morgan. "Hey Morgan! Said a tired but joyful Johnny. Come in Come in! Lulu's upstairs sleeping…I don't really think that its such a good idea to wake her. She's taking this all really hard." "Yea…I think your right said Sonny." As He knelt down to the ground to Morgan, he kissed him on the forehead and said goodbye. "Bye Sonny! Morgan shouted." Carly had taught Morgan to call Sonny by his name ever since he signed away his rights almost a year ago. As Sonny walked out the door, Johnny shut and locked it. "Hey champ…I'm Johnny!" "Hi Johnny, uhm, is aunt Lulu here?" "Yea she is buddy, let's go see her Johnny said talking the little boy's hand as they walked upstairs. "AUNT LULU!" Lulu jumped quickly to the sound and smiled at her nephew. "Hey buddy how are you?" As Morgan sat in Lulu's lap, Johnny sat down next to her on the bed. "Good I guess…I just miss mommy." Lulu fought back her tears as she looked up at Johnny. "I know Morgan, so do I" "Are you two hungry Johnny said trying to change the subject. "Yea! Morgan shouted and jumped out of Lulu's lap. Johnny?" "Yea champ?" "Can I have cereal?" "Cereal? Johnny said sounding surprised. How about I make you some chocolate chip pancakes…isn't that a lot better?" "Yea!" "Okay then lets go. Johnny said as he picked up the little boy and set him on his hip as he smiled at Lulu and headed for the door." "He's so fit to be a dad. Lulu thought as she sank back into her sheets." "Johnny…?" "Yea Morgan?" "Can I call you daddy?" Johnny stopped what he was doing and smiled at the little boy. "But Morgan, you already have a daddy." "No I don't… mommy made him not my daddy anymore." "Well then of course champ!" "Okay daddy! Morgan said" Hearing somebody call Johnny "daddy" made him want to beam. "Daddy?" "Yea?" "Can you take me to the park later?" "Sure!" "Okay" As Lulu made her way downstairs in duck pajamas and big slippers with duck faces on them she smiled upon the two. "Hey guys she said sitting down next to Morgan at the kitchen counter" "Hey Johnny and Morgan said." "Daddy's gonna take me to the park later!" Johnny slowly looked up at Lulu for an instant still mixing the batter and smiled at her. "That's great sweetie! Lulu said as she smiled at Morgan and then back at Johnny. As Johnny finished the last pancake, he dished it out onto Morgan's dish and sat down across from him. He laughed as he watched the little boy gulf down the pancakes. As Morgan finished his breakfast, he thanked Johnny and ran upstairs to go and get ready for the park. "He calls you daddy!" "Yes he does Johnny agreed as he pulled Lulu into him as her kissed her mercilessly. "I'm ready daddy!" "Okay buddy, then let's go!" As Lulu followed them, she kissed Johnny goodbye and then planted a kiss on Morgan's forehead and told him to be careful. She watched as Johnny took Morgan's hand and opened the door. "Don't worry mommy…I will!" Lulu smiled at the little boy and turned back around to head upstairs.

How It All Goes Down


	5. Officially Ours

"He called me mommy she thought" Morgan was only two…but he loved Carly very much and couldn't believe that he would call Lulu mommy. That little boy was becoming more and more like _her _little boy each and everyday. Lulu adored Morgan. She had always wished that he was her son and maybe this was a chance to make him hers. As Johnny opened the door, right away Lulu could hear Morgan's voice. She walked towards the door and smiled warmly at Johnny and Morgan. "Daddy played soccer! Lulu beamed so hard at the sound of Morgan calling Johnny daddy. "That's great sweetie Lulu said as she smiled down at her nephew." "Aunt Lulu?" "Yea" "Since mommy isn't coming home, are you going to be my new mommy?" "If you want me to be honey." "I want you to be my mommy aunt Lulu!" "Okay then she said as she walked over to the boy with a jelly sandwich requested by Morgan." After Lulu set the sandwich down in front of the little boy, she gestured to Johnny to go upstairs. "He wants me to be his mom. I don't know how to be a mommy Johnny. I'm probably horrible at it." "You cant be horrible…you know that Morgan loves you and being a mother to him just tops it all. How do you think I feel when he calls me daddy? No one has ever called me that…ever! And here I am, with the woman that I love, about to marry and a little 4 year old boy calling me daddy when I just met him yesterday! He knows you and you know him. He loves you and you love him." "I know…its just I don't think that I could ever loom at him and be able to say he's my son because I feel like I'm taking him away from Carly even though I know that its what she would want." "That's right Lulu. So you need to stop worrying and just focus on being a mom to him…he just lost everything he loves, his brother, father, and now his mother. We need to give that little boy the most love in our hearts right now okay? He said as he pulled her into him." As the two headed downstairs, Lulu asked Morgan if he wanted to go to the supermarket with her. "Yea!" "You two have fun! Johnny shouted as the two were halfway down the driveway" "We will" As they entered the store, Lulu put Morgan into the cart and asked him what his favorite food was. "Cookies!" "Well then we'll just have to get some wont we?" "Yes!" As they picked up the chocolate chip cookies, Lulu came across beer and picked some up. "What is that?" "An adult drink. Lulu told Morgan." "Oh." As the two left the store, Lulu asked Morgan if he was hungry. "Yea mommy…I am…can we get ice cream?" "Sure sweetie" As they pulled up to carvel, Morgan changed his mind. "Mommy, I don't want ice cram anymore" As Lulu turned around, she smiled at Morgan and started tickling him. "How about McDonald's? Lulu said as she started her truck." "Yea!" "Okay, then let's go" Back at home, Johnny was watching the news when he heard the name of Lulu's Shadybrook doctor and lifted his head up sharply. He soon realized she had been murdered. "Holy Shit. He thought" There was a killer roaming around Shadybrook murdering innocent patients. Laura. He thought. Just then, Lulu and Morgan walked in the door and Johnny quickly shut off the TV and quickly turned his dead to them smiling. "We got McDonalds for you daddy! Morgan shouted as Johnny smiled." "You did?" "Yup!" After dinner, Johnny and Lulu put Morgan to bed and walked into their bedroom. "I was thinking that we'd adopt him. Johnny spat." "Adopt him? You mean make him **officially** ours?" "If its what you want then I'm willing to do it he said." "Of course I want to Johnny!" Just then, Johnny's phone started to ring. Jason was calling. "Hello?" "They were found dead this afternoon Johnny…they all were." Johnny slowly closed the phone and looked at Lulu before slowly shutting his eyes. "What is it Johnny?" "They found them…_they're all dead Lulu._" Just then, Lulu's eyes flooded with tears. She knew they were dead, but hearing it made it more real than it was. Johnny planted a strong kiss on Lulu's lips and looked back into her eyes. "I need you Johnny" "Than have me" As she tore at his shirt, her breath was ragged from crying. She worked on his jean zipper as he undid her bra. He brought her over to the pillows on the bed and set her down bringing her fully onto the mattress as she followed hovering over her. He slowly ran his hand down her leg and slid her underpants down her caves and off her ankles. He lined his member with hers and slowly entered her. She repeated his name more and more with saturation each calling. He didn't seem to oblige to her callings and continued inside of her. She clutched and raked his back as he kissed in between her breasts slowly grasping her mounds still inside her. "Johnny!" He slowly raised his face to hers. "Did I hurt you?" "No, no…just the opposite" she said bringing his neck to her face. He continued in and out of her. Normally, there would be foreplay, but tonight wasn't that kind of night. Lulu was distraught so he just got right to the point. "Goodnight Lulu." "Goodnight Johnny" Just as they were about to go to sleep, Morgan walked in. "Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" "Of course you can champ" Johnny said as he opened the covers letting Morgan in Lulu and Johnny both faced Morgan who was in the middle. For once in a long time, Johnny actually felt _safe._

Officially Ours


	6. Process It Though Her Brain

Lulu woke up the next morning to not feeling so great. She had a headache and she felt nauseous. She threw up numerous times but didn't think anything of it. Johnny didn't even know how Lulu was feeling until she started getting ideas in her head and became nervous and went and told him. "Have you eaten anything that could have made you sick?" "Johnny…we both know its not something that I ate because everything I eat, you and Morgan eat." "Lulu…don't stress yourself out over this..Im sure its just stress." "Maybe your right but I need to go out to the store for a few things okay?" "Anything." "Okay…bye baby. Lulu said as she kissed Johnny goodbye before planting a kiss on Morgan's cheek." When she got to the drug store, she spotter EPT tests and picked one up. She didn't want Johnny to see it when she walked in so she took it in the bathroom at the store. She sat there frantic…not knowing what to do. And then…5 minutes later, there they were, two light, but vivid pink bars. "_SHIT_. She thought" As she turned her key into the hole in her door, she saw Morgan and Johnny watching TV together on the couch. "Hey guys. Lulu said as she walked into the kitchen. Johnny got up and went to Lulu "You okay? He asked" "No Johnny…I'm not" "Come on, lets talk upstairs." Lulu thought about how she was going to tell him. "Lulu…are you okay?" "Johnny…we're having a baby. I'm pregnant." "Oh my god" "I cant believe this! I'm taking care of Carly's son and this is the payback I get? Getting pregnant at the worst possible time in the world.?" "Lulu…its okay. Johnny reassured her. Everything is going to be fine." "I don't know how to be a mom." "Well it's a good thing you have Morgan to train you!" "Yea…I guess. I'm scared Johnny." "I know. He said as he pulled her so close to him there was no spaces between their bodies." "Lay in bed and get some rest okay Lulu?" "Okay" As she got into bed, Johnny raced back downstairs to Morgan in the same position he had left him. Morgan turned to Johnny. "Morgan…we need to talk." Morgan turned to face Johnny. "Mommy is going to have a baby Morgan." "Really? Morgan squealed" "Really!" "You wanna know something else Morgan? Johnny said." "What?" "Me and mommy are going to adopt you and make you officially our son and us officially your mommy and daddy forever." "So Aunt Lulu and you are really going to be my mommy and daddy?" "Yea we are champ" "Good!" Morgan hugged Johnny and whispered to him. "You promise to never leave me like my mommy and daddy did?" "I swear Johnny said" Back upstairs, Lulu couldn't sleep because her mind was caught up in thinking about the baby. She had no idea how to do this. She had only been pregnant once but terminated it before she could even experience being pregnant. She was afraid of birth and if she was going to be a good mother or if the baby would be okay. It took her time to process it through her brain that this was actually happening. She was actually pregnant. Actually having Johnny's baby. Actually adopting Morgan. Actually getting married. There was so many things in her life at the moment, she felt smothered like she couldn't even breath. She always wanted kids. And Johnny was her one true love and soul mate and she couldn't help but wonder why she was dreading and fearing it so much. She always knew she would one day get pregnant and it didn't seem to scare her. But now, it was actually happening and she wasn't getting an abortion. She was having it and keeping it and it scared her half to death. Johnny walked in a few minutes later with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. She wasn't having those moments where she looked at food and wanted to puke. She just got past that and she was hungry and the soup did actually look somewhat appealing. Johnny smiled at her when he handed her the tray and sat down next to her stroking her blond locks. Morgan walked in seconds later and jumped into Johnny's lap. "Are you feeling better mommy?" "Yea baby…I am thanks." "Your welcome." As he struggled to get down from Johnny's legs, the ground looked so far up from the bed and looked back at Johnny as if it was a cry for help. Johnny set Morgan down to the ground and watched him run out the door. "He's a trooper" Lulu said looking in Johnny's direction. "he sure is" And this baby is going to be too he said placing a hand on her flat stomach. "I want to get married before the baby comes and definitely before I start showing." Lulu said to Johnny. "Well then we'll have to start making the real arrangements." "I don't know how to do this without Carly and Elizabeth" Lulu said sobbing into Johnny's shoulders. "It'll be okay Lulu." "I know it will. Its just hard right now you know?" "Yea…of all people…I know." Johnny said straightly. "Do you feel like you know this baby yet…like a mother does?" "Johnny…its only been a day… but kind of sort of." "Its definitely a boy. Johnny said very sure of himself." "Its is not! it's a girl! Lulu said grinning and shaking her head from side to side." If I give birth to a boy…I'm never speaking to you again Zacharra!" "I wouldn't count on that Spencer." Laughing, Lulu dropped back down into her pillow. "Its all going to be okay." She said

reassuring herself. "Yea Lulu..Its all going to be fine" Johnny said combing his fingers through her hair.

Process It Through Her Brain


	7. Red And White Sweater

She sat on the sofa watching Johnny from across the room reading a letter that was sent from his father. Johnny hadn't exactly _despised_ Anthony, he just wasn't a big fan. Lulu remembered the day she found out that her dad was dead. He had died the night she and Johnny had been in a fight and she could never forget the guilt that she still felt for not feeling as much pain for Luke; her father as she did for Johnny. It still pained her each day that that night she and Johnny had made live for the first time. It was like one bad thing happens and filled with good things. Like a void. But it wasn't exactly like that. "That son of a bitch better **never** write another letter to me again. Johnny said." "Why?" "I told Claudia about the baby." "That's okay…I guess. Lulu said hesitantly." "No…No its not because she told my father and now he thinks he can use my---our baby against me. HE IS NOT!" "Hey…its okay." Lulu said calmly sitting next to him and putting her hand on the one he had already on his knee. "This baby and Morgan and you mean _everything_ to me and if I ever lost any of you, my life would be the worst black hole that ever occurred Lulu. "Johnny…you don't even have to worry about that because you're not loosing any of us." She slowly got up and walked to the kitchen counter and opened up a box of popcorn and put one into the microwave. "You need to do something to keep you're mind off of things. You get a movie…okay?" "Okay." Johnny said getting up from his sport on the couch. When Johnny came back, he found Lulu hunched into a ball on the couch with a bowl of popcorn sitting next to her. "What movie did you pick?" Lulu said enthusiastically. "Our first Christmas together." "Oh my gosh…I don't even remember that we videotaped it!" "Lulu…it was out first Christmas as a couple…of course I taped it." He sat down ext to her and pulled her into him. The video was Lulu in a little red and black plaid shirt decorating the Christmas tree. She had a pair of tight leggings with black Uggs on with a red and white Abercrombie and Fitch sweater on. She had her hair half up and half down. It was straight and highlighted at the time. Johnny at one point set the video recorder down on the coffee table to help Lulu put the star on top of the tree. When they were done watching the video, Lulu thought about how Christmas would never be the same again. It was October, and Halloween was coming soon. Morgan had a few costumes picked out, but they haddent purchased one yet. Christmas was always Lulu's favorite holiday. It was always the one time of year that she actually looked forward to. Lulu remembered that she had kept the outfit from that Christmas and went to go and try it on. She wasn't that far along at all in her pregnancy so she figured the outfit would most definitely fit. After she put it on, she walked downstairs and looked to Johnny who was laying on the floor staring at the rain falling down on their skylight window. Lulu tried to talk to Johnny, but he cut her off. "I've been waiting for it to rain" He said and patted his hand on the space of carpet next to him signing for Lulu to lie next to him. She slowly bent down onto her knees and laid beside him. "Its peaceful isn't it? He said" "Yea…it is" Morgan walked into the room not sure if he should ask what they were doing, or just walk by. "Sweetie, are you hungry? Lulu said not talking her eyes off the window. "No, I'm okay." "You sure?" "Yea mommy, I'm sure." He walked back upstairs while making a motor noise and hanging his helicopter from his hand as he made his way back to his room. "Were having a baby in nine months Lulu." "I know. I'm so scared Johnny." He finally took his eyes off the rain and leaned up and hovered over Lulu's face. "There's nothing to be scared about. I'm going to be right here the whole time." "You promise? She said now looking into Johnny's eyes." "I promise. He said talking her face firmly into his hands while her bent his head and kissed her gently." She slowly urged her way up back to her feet making her way to the stool at the island in the kitchen. Johnny followed shortly after her. "Do you remember our first kiss Johnny?" "Yea…I do." "I feel like it was yesterday." It had been 2 years that they were together. "I know, it feels like yesterday I picked you up." "We met, kissed, made love, ran away, got caught, ran away, got engaged, got a little boy, and got pregnant." "Our life together sure has been a ride huh? Johnny said rubbing Lulu's shoulders gently massaging them. "You okay lulu?" "Yea, just a little tired and under the weather is all." "Ill go and draw you a bath." "Okay." As she followed Johnny upstairs with her eyes, she slowly edged her way off the stool. She mad her way into the bathroom and shut the door. Johnny lifted his head up to Lulu. She slowly undressed and stood in front of Johnny. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her slowly. As she got into the tub, Johnny sat next to the edge on the floor caressing her arm. She sat in the whirlpool and slowly closed her eyes. Johnny followed his finger taces p her arm with his lips until she slowly forced her eyes open. She finished her bath and slowly walked into the bedroom. She gout under the white linens as Johnny placed the blue and white comforter ontop of her. He climed into bed beside her and turned her towards him wrapping

his arms around her waist. "Goodnight Lulu." "Goodnight Johnny." "I love you so much." "I love you too."

Red And White Sweater


	8. And A Little Girl Up In Heaven

Lulu woke up the next morning to Morgan in between Johnny and herself. Johnny slowly woke as he looked to his side to see Lulu asleep. He slowly got out of the bed trying not to make a scene, He crept downstairs and down to the kitchen. He walked down the dark hallway and passed his office. He turned in and walked around to face his desk. He glanced at a few pictures. He stopped completely mortified at the photo frame that delicately held a photo of a 4 month pregnant Lulu. He starred at it silently as a single tear fell down his face as he remembered one of the worst days in his entire life. _Johnny? Yea? I think something is wrong. Johnny looked down at Lulu to see blood all over her white yoga pants. She slowly fell to the ground. He rushed her out f the elevator carrying her bridal style into the general hospital. He watched as a team of doctors wheeled Lulu away. He starred in silence and felt a rush of paleness flush his body. He sat in the ER frantic for 2 and a half hours until he saw OBGYN Dr. Kelly Lee. He stood up and rushed o her. "Is Lulu and the baby okay?" "She has suffered from a ruptured kidney. Its bleeding into the babies lungs. Mr. Zacharra, Lulu and your baby's life is on the line. We can try to save the baby, but so early in the pregnancy the chance of her or him surviving is very low. If we don't get the baby out, Lulu will die, but like I said, if we do, you're baby will. I will need your consent first Mr. Zacharra." "You're telling me that I have to either kill by child or my girlfriend dies?" "I'm so sorry." Johnny forcefully snatched the paper from Kelly's hands and wrote Jonathan Zacharra at the small line at the bottom of the paper. He sat back down not knowing what to do with himself. He knew that this would be something that he would never forget. He knew that Lulu would never forgive him for it. After sitting and waiting and crying for an hour, when he was okayed, he went into Lulu's room. He slowly bent down to the chair next to her bed and grasped her hand while he sobbed. She slowly opened her eyes. She turned to Johnny and smiled warmly at him. She became worried that after calling his name over and over he still didn't turn to face her. Her smile quickly faded as Johnny turned his head to face her. His eyes were glazed over and were blazing red in color. "Lulu, I'm so sorry, If I didn't let them do it, I would loose you, and I cant loose you." She didn't understand Johnny. "I don't want you to leave me and I know how much you wanted this. I'm so sorry" She slowly came to the realization of what was happening and loosened her grip on Johnny's hand, but he grabbed it tighter as she now began to cry uncontrollably while a broken Johnny tried to be strong. "She placed her hand over her now hollow stomach and sobbed even more. She knew what happened and was too upset to start screaming and yelling at Johnny. He slowly moved his face down to her trembling lips and kissed them softly. "My baby is gone isn't it?" "I'm so sorry baby." "No! No! No!" She started repeating no as Johnny forcefully tugged at her body signaling her that he was there. "Its okay, you'll be okay." "Johnny…why. You could have let me die." "Even if I didn't sign those papers, the baby would still have dies as well as you." They spent the night sobbing and crying and screaming and yelling._ He would **never** be able to get that image of Lulu so broken and destroyed out of his head. He walked back to their bedroom and kneeled next to Lulu's bedside slowly stroking her hair. His eyes glanced down to her now very small baby bump and placed his hand on it. With that, Lulu opened her eyes and put her hand over his. She looked into Johnny's eyes and just knew. "Johnny…don't think about it." "I cant not Lulu. I feel as if this baby is like a replacement of our first. She would have been 3 you know." "I know." Lulu said now getting welled up with tears along with a wedge forming in her throat. "I can't get her out of my head." "I know." Lulu and Johnny had gotten a paper a few weeks after the accident revealing that the baby was a girl. "I feel like I knew her Johnny. You know?" "Yea." he said wiping his tears from his eyes. "I don't want you to feel like it was your fault." Lulu said caressing his hand. "I know that it isn't but when I sighed that paper, I feel like it is my fault because I gave them permission to…" "Don't do this Johnny. Its not your fault and I could never think that ever." "I just couldn't imagine loosing you." "I know Johnny. Its okay." "I love you so much." "I love you so much too." She scooted over on the bed making room for him. He climbed in beside her and held her in his arms. "I don't know what I would do without you Lulu." "Don't even think about that right now. We have a 4 year old boy boy to raise and a little baby on the way along with a wedding that needs last minute arrangements." "And a little girl up in heaven." "And a little girl up in heaven. Lulu said agreeing." They went to sleep and woke up 4 hours later to the TV sound of bugs bunny cartoons. "Morgan? Lulu questioned." "Yea mommy?" "Nothing baby…I was just making sure it was you." "Oh okay." She closed her eyes and turned back to Johnny as she felt a hand caress her leg. She smiled as she turned her face and opened her eyes. Johnny still had his eyes closed. He placed his hand on her hip bringing her closer. "Good morning Lulu." "Good Morning Johnny."

And A Little Girl Up In Heaven


	9. Left Unspoken

As they got out of bed, Lulu turned to Johnny and eyed him seductively. "I know that look." Johnny said. Lulu climbed across the bed and got on her knees while rubbing Johnny's shoulders. She got down and sucked on his neck. He started rubbing her back while trying to unfasten her bra. When he got it off, he dropped it to the floor and leaned her against the bed. "Lulu…we cant." "Why not?" "Because your pregnant." "Johnny," Lulu said slowly. "Sex cant hurt the baby and neither can you. And besides, I'm not even that far along yet." He commanded her wish and set her back on the bed while kissing her. She held his jeans and slid her fingers down to the zipper. She slowly slid the zipper down and then undid the button and slid them down his legs and he kicked them off. He reached for the tops of her underwear and slowly slid them down her legs admiring what each second of release revealed. They starred at each other for a second before being completely addicted in one another. He ran his hand down her neck to her breasts to her bump to her womanhood to her feet as he followed with his mouth. She straddled him as he entered her slowly causing her to shake gently beneath him. "Tell me if I hurt you…okay?" "I promise. Lulu agreed." He started to go faster and faster and she started tugging at his back with her legs. After they finished, they got their clothes on and went out to the bridal store. Lulu had spotted a few dresses that she found to be perfect but hadn't decided on just which one. Lucky, Nikolas, Luke, Tracy, Maxie, Kate, Sonny, and Jason were all flying into Italy tonight for their wedding in 3 days. Lulu purchased a sleek, but elegant simple cut tube top wedding gown. It came long in the back with silk running across the floor. The veil was a very light white and very soft. Johnny bought a deep black tux with a blue sailor color shirt to go underneath. As they drove home, Lulu asked Johnny to drop by the book store. As they walked in, Lulu went straight for the pregnancy and motherhood section. "Lulu…you don't need books to tell you how to be a mom, you're already a great one." "Reading books makes you better Johnny, and I also wanted a couple of name books. As they left, Lulu started developing a headache. She always got headaches when she had been out for too long. As they walked in the door, they saw Morgan on the couch sleeping. Johnny picked up the phone and dialed the pizzeria and ordered pizza because Lulu was too tired to cook and Johnny wasn't exactly a chef at heart. By the time the pizza arrived, both Lulu and Morgan were fast asleep, so Johnny carried Lulu to their bedroom, and Morgan to his. Johnny brought up the box of pizza and sat under the covers next to Lulu. He flipped through channels, but didn't find anything too interesting. He flipped it off and put the box down on the floor. He gently pulled Lulu to face him as she stirred slowly in his arms. She fell back to sleep once Johnny was holding her against his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead and just watched her as she slept. "Soon I can call you my wife." He whispered still playing gently with her blonde locks. She gently kissed his forearm as he realized she was awake. She opened her eyes slowly focusing them on Johnny. He smiled at her and whispered for her to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes without saying anything and drifted back to sleep. Soon after, so did Johnny. They woke up at 4:34AM because they had fallen asleep so early. They spent their hours talking about the baby and the wedding and Morgan. Soon after, the fell back to sleep. The next morning, it was raining and lightening and thundering and Johnny could hear what sounded to him like crying. He thought of Morgan and rushed to his bedroom. Sure enough, Morgan was sitting their, sobbing with his eyes fixated into space. "Morgan, its okay…its only a little storm champ." "They scare me daddy." "Well bud, they used to scare me too and so I would run to my mom to protect me. You want to go to mommy?" "Yea!" When Johnny carried Morgan to Lulu, he began to realize that Morgan thought of "Mommy" as Carly and not as Lulu, but didn't hear anything about it form Morgan." He jumped out of Johnny's arms, and crawled onto Lulu's legs. She slowly woke as she saw Morgan sitting in front of her with glassy eyes. She jerked up and held him. "Are you okay sweetie?" She then realized that Johnny was also in the room. "Yea mommy, I'm just afraid of rain." "Oh baby, you don't have to be…its only water, and it cant get you from in here. "I know, I just don't like the booms." Morgan made a face when he said "boom" that made both Lulu and Johnny laugh. After, Morgan climbed into the bed and laid next to Lulu while Johnny went downstairs to go and make breakfast. He came back up with three trays of food. He handed Morgan his, Lulu hers, and laid next to Morgan with his. Morgan put on Elmo and Johnny and Lulu just starred at each other whispering to one another while Morgan was completely emerged in the television screen. They didn't do much that day, just sat in the house and watched cartoons and movies as a family. After dinner, they went to bed and woke the next morning. The wedding was tomorrow, and Lulu had to get her nails done. Tomorrow was the big day that would change their l

Lives forever and hopefully for the _better._ But some things may be left unspoken.

Left Unspoken


	10. Husband Meets Wife

Lulu woke the next morning with a headache. All she could think about was that today was her wedding, and soon, she would be Mrs. Lulu Zacharra. She had Maxie and Kate flying in to help her and Johnny had Jason. Lulu went to the nail shop and got her French tips redone After that, she returned home to Jason and Johnny arguing which way the tie went. Jason had asked Lulu if she could help, but she just hr her hand in the air and told them she couldn't help the groom on his wedding day. Maxie and Kate a few hours later came barging through the door with several bags and huge smiles on their faces. "LULU!" Maxie shouted before wrapping her arms around the pregnant blonde. "You look fantastic!" Kate said gleaming from ear to ear." "Oh my goodness, how's my little trooper in there?" Maxie asked talking to Lulu's 2 month bump. "We're fine thanks" Lulu said smiling at both ladies before glancing back to Johnny who was combing Morgan's hair with his fingers. "Morgan is going to look adorable in that suit that Johnny bought him" Kate said to Lulu. "Yea…he is!" Lulu gleamed bright when she smiled. After the woman left for the church, Johnny helped Morgan dress into his black tuxedo. I was snug, and Morgan kept picking at the suit. Back at the church, Maxie wanted to do Lulu's hair which she had decided to leave down and in runway curls. She turned the barrel on while Kate arranged the makeup along the counter. Lulu just sat there not caring what she looked like. She just wanted to be married to Johnny as soon as possible. Lulu finished being dolled up and walked into the dressing room. She unwrapped her silk wedding gown. It was strapless an Came down to her navel and then poofed with white veil material down the legs. It was tight and hid her small baby bump. Her golden locks fell a few inches below her breasts in curls. Back at the house, Jason, Johnny, and Morgan were getting ready to leave the house. Johnny's hair was gelled as usual while Jason's was slicked to the sides as so Morgan's. Johnny wore his cross necklace Lulu had given him for a Christmas gift 2 years back. _At the church: _Lulu found the golden lightening necklace Johnny gave her for their 1 year anniversary. She snapped it in the back and touched up on her eyes. She started to tear, but quickly snatched herself back together trying not to smudge the makeup Kate had worked so hard on. Once Jason, Johnny, and Morgan got to the church, they greeted Luke, Lucky, Nickolas, Nadine, Sam, Claudia, Sonny, Tracy, Spinelli, and everyone else. Once the music started, Lulu built up her nerves as she clung to her fathers arm. Once the guards opened the door, Lulu immediately locked eyes with Johnny and started crying. When she got to where Johnny was standing. Johnny took her hand in his as he smiled at her. As the priest declared them husband and wife, Johnny took Lulu's face in his kissing her feeling her body shake. She smiled up at him as she cried even more. Johnny tried to wiped away her tears, but they just kept flushing. "Husband meets Wife" The minister declared. Johnny kissed Lulu again, this time with passion. After the party, Lulu and Johnny drove together to the airport to begin their honeymoon. Morgan was staying with Lucky and Sam. As they jetted off, they landed promptly. They got a limo to pick them up and take them to the hotel. In the back of the limo, Johnny spent the whole time kissing Lulu and rubbing her neck. When they got to their room, Johnny carried her to the bed and kissed her more. "Johnny…my husband." "Lulu…my wife" Johnny mumbled while nuzzled into his wife's neck. After they made love, They walked through the bedroom to the living space and sat on the couch together. They spent the time talking and talking. They were both so shocked to be able to call one another husband and wife. After 7 days in Morocco on their honeymoon, they returned back to Italy to reunite with Morgan and their family. Over the next month, Lulu and Johnny thought of baby names. Lulu had her doctor appointment in a couple of hours. She couldn't wait for the 5th month to find out if she was having a boy or girl. As they approached the hospital, Lulu took Johnny's hand. She always became nervous at the doctor. As she lie on the exam table, Johnny kissed her hand numerously telling her how much he loved her until the doctor walked in. As he brought in a sonogram cart, Johnny released Lulu's hand as the cold clear Jelly was smeared onto Lulu's growing beaming baby bump. The doctor ran the machine over Lulu's stomach as he smiled at her. "Lulu…your having twins!" Johnny starred at the doctor frantic. "Twins?" Johnny asked. "Twins" repeated the doctor. "Ill have the nurse schedule your next visit." As the doctor walked out of the room, Lulu smiled at Johnny as he welled up and kissed her over and over. "We're having twins baby" Lulu said shaking Johnny's hand up and down. "Yea, we are" Lulu and Johnny felt overwhelmed that night and Lulu began calling all her family and friends. She dialed Claudia's number immediacy regretting it. It rang for a few second with that loud dial tone and then…a "Hello" came out of the receiver.

Husband Meets Wife


	11. Completely Forgotten…Michael

Morgan always thought of Lulu as his aunt and nothing else. But now, since his mother Carly died, he thought of her as his _mother._ But now it was different. His mother was dead and his father was not his father anymore. Morgan loved Johnny. He was everything that Sonny wasn't. Morgan had his whole life ahead of him. Lulu and Johnny planned on raising him to be a big and strong man. Next week would be their daughter's 3rd year anniversary. Lulu hated that day. It was completely dreadful. All of the memories and tears from that day and the years that seemed to follow. The phone continued to ring until Claudia's deep womanly voice shuddered a "hello?" "Claudia…its Lulu." "Oh, well isn't it my lovely sister in law." "I didn't even get to tell you at the wedding, but, you're going to be an aunt. "What?" "I--I--uh, I'm 3 months pregnant." "Are you serious? How could I not have noticed? You mean that you could actually get pregnant and barely show? Maybe I should try it sometime soon." Claudia Joked. Lulu laughed. "Yea, well I don't really have family to reward the gift of a godmother to my baby, so I was thinking…that u could be its godmother." Silence filled the receiver. "Lulu…I barely know how to be a sister let alone an aunt nor godmother." "Claudia please!" Lulu began crying. "I have no family anymore." "Lulu please don't cry. I wish I could give you a hug right now, but I'm all the way in another country so I cant." "Thanks." Lulu said. "Ill make you a deal if you let me be a good sister in law without fights." Claudia teased. "Will you really?" "it's a blessing to have a baby and my life couldn't get worse so maybe your baby could cure my sluttiness." Claudia joked. Lulu laughed with tears in her voice. Johnny walked downstairs and shouted to Morgan in a playful mood. "Is that Johnny? Can I speak with him please Lulu?" "Of course." Lulu handed the phone to Johnny. "Hello?" "Hey little brother! You're gonna be a daddy!!!" Johnny smiled as wide as his mouth could stretch and let out a _yes_ in between smiles. "John, this is going to change your life forever! Your going to have a baby! Your going to be a father! John…you need to promise me right now that you will never ever come back to Port Charles ever again!" "Claudia slow down!" "No John, because if you come back here, the life that you are building right now, your baby, your wife, your life will be ruined and so will everything you love in it. You need to keep that baby safe and innocent you hear me?" "Claudia…I have no intention of ruining my life **or** coming home." "Good." Claudia hadn't even known that her brother and Lulu were adopting Morgan. She just assumed that he was there with Sonny at the wedding. Morgan screamed "DADDY!" and Claudia jumped. "Who is that John?" "Its Morgan." "Sonny's there?" Johnny let out a sigh and sat on a chair in the kitchen. Claudia sat her desk. "JOHN…WHO IS THAT?" She said once more when Johnny didn't reply. "Morgan Claudia…we're adopting him." "You're what?" "Carly and Elizabeth's plane crashed. They're dead and as you must know, Sonny signed away his rights to his children. Lulu was left with Morgan, and we decided it was best now that Lulu is pregnant and that we're married to make Morgan our son." "Carly and Elizabeth are dead?" "Yes Claudia." "Oh my god. John…you do know that now Michael is now you're responsibility also." Johnny looked to lulu who was holding Morgan on her lap. He had completely forgotten about Michael. "Yes I know Claudia." "Lulu is lucky to have such a big, strong man like you to depend on. I couldn't imagine either of you without each other." "Claudia…I don't even think that way." "I know you don't John, because you have things to live for. You've got a strong will there." "Yea. I do." "John, I better go, I told daddy that I'd be back with my wedding gown in a half an hour." "_Wedding gown?_" Johnny asked confused. "I have to do it Johnny, I have to marry Sonny." "Claudia!" Johnny was cut short when Claudia hung up the phone. His eyes immediately went to Morgan. This family was so complicated. Johnny dialed their lawyers and told them to file the adoption papers. The adoption would be complete in just a few weeks. Johnny hung the phone up and walked to Lulu with his hands in his pockets. He sat down next to Lulu and stroked her hair knowing he had to tell Lulu about Michael. Johnny took Morgan and told him to go play while he watched him nod his head and scurry off. Lulu smiled a Morgan and the slowly turned her head to Johnny. " Lulu…I have something to tell you." Lulu took Johnny's hand and looked up into his eyes. "I know how hard this is going to be for the both of us, but we have to do it." "Do what?!" "Michael." Lulu looked to floor as Johnny watched a tear fall to the sandy carpet. Johnny took Lulu's hand. "Johnny…I cant take care of him…I don't know how, I don't know what to say when I see him lying there lifeless. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO!" Lulu cried as Johnny pulled her into his arms. "I cant believe we didn't remember. How could we not remember?" "I don't know." Johnny said lovingly. Lulu pulled away and gently kissed Johnny on the cheek. "Well now we have to do something, we cant just sit here. We cant go back to Port Charles, but that's where Michael is." "I guess we're both walking on eggshells." Johnny admitted.

Completely Forgotten…Michael


	12. My Mother's Blood

"Morgan, do you miss Michael?"

Lulu asked Morgan the questions she already knew the answer to. "Yea. I have dreams about him sometimes." Lulu shuddered at the sound of his words. It pained her that this little boy had lost everything he ever loved. This little 4 year old boy had lost his entire family. "I have dreams that Michael wants me to come with him to where he is." "He does does he?" Lulu thought back to the visions she had of Logan. It was like the same thing for Morgan, but in his _dreams._

"I'm gonna run to the food store, we're a little low on things." Johnny said. "Okay" As he walked out the door, Lulu went to the phone and dialed the number of the facility that Carly and Sonny had Morgan in. "How can I help you?" "I'm looking for Michael Corinthos." "Oh, Michael.

We're not allowed to share information with people not other than family." "I am Michael's guardian.

His mother passed away a few weeks ago. This is Lulu Zacharra." "Oh yea, Miss Zacharra, one moment please." The man just called her "Miss."

"Don't these people have any fucking brains?" After Lulu got off the phone with the facility, Johnny walked in soon after. They heard Morgan scream "no" from upstairs. They quickly shot a glace at one another and ran upstairs.

As Johnny opened Morgan's door, his hand was caught into a fist, looking like something was grasping it; and he was trying with all his might to pull himself back.

Lulu ran o Morgan and grabbed him by the shoulders, and pulled him around to ace her. His face was white and pale, and his eyes were glassy. "Morgan?"

Lulu called Morgan's name over an over, but no response. She began to shake him. He seemed to snap out of whatever state he was in and look around as if in search of something. When he locked his eyes back to Lulu, he embraced her in a hug as she held him stoking his back.

"Morgan, honey, what did you see?" Lulu looked as if she was just as scared as Morgan. "M-M-Michael." Morgan stuttered to get out the name, put eventually did. As Johnny slowly moved to the two slowly, afraid he may disturb them. Lulu looked up at Johnny with worry in her face. "Morgan, sweetie what happened?"

Morgan began to unleash his grip on Lulu and walked over to the bed. "Michael told me that mommy wants me to come home, and he was pulling me, but he wasn't Michael. He was mean to me, and he hurted my hand." Lulu slowly reached out to take Morgan's hand. As she turned it over, there were no marks. None at all.

"Okay sweetie…its okay, Michael's not going to hurt you anymore, okay?" After they put Morgan to sleep, Lulu and Johnny walked to the kitchen. Lulu dragged herself to the freezer and pulled out chocolate ice cream. "This baby is getting more and more greedy"

Lulu joked.

Johnny walked over to Lulu and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Only 3 more months baby" "Yea…I know that I should be happy, but I'm so scared Johnny. Look what happened tonight. I didn't know the first thing to do when I saw him. He just looked so scared, and I didn't know how to help him."

"Lulu, its not your fault. Morgan is in a state where he needs cope, and we just have to give him some time." "Johnny, that little boy has _my mother's_ blood flowing through his veins. What if he's…becoming like her." "Lulu…just because her blood is connected with Morgan's, does _not mean_ that he's crazy. Lulu, you hit a rough patch with that yourself, and now that that's happened, you compare that to everyone…you just need some time. My baby will not be anything like that. We are going to have a perfect, healthy little baby, understand?"

He tilted her chin so her face was facing him until she nodded in agreement. She took her bowl of ice cream and went to the couch. Johnny beat her to it and pulled her into his lap.

"I love you. He whispered."

"I love you too."

As she sat down on Johnny's lap, she began to dry-sob. "Johnny…my life is so complicated. I cant believe that Morgan has to go through all of this. He's too young to have to deal with things like this. This should never have happened." "I know baby, I know. But some things happen for a reason, and we just have to deal with them."

"Do you remember the first time we met?" "Of course I do. How could I ever forget?"

_Kelly's large glass plated window flew open as the Christmas tunes began to play. There was a man about 10 feet away, tall, muscular, dark haired, and beautiful. As I walked up to him, I chickened out and grabbed the seat next to him. "Hi, I'm Lulu Spencer"_

_As I held out my hand for his, I instantly regretted it. "Johnny Zacharra." He flashed me a set of pearly whites that made me melt in his eyes. "Nice to meet you." As I released his hand, I continued to position myself in the stool at the counter. "Ill just have coffee Mike, thanks." He turned to me and stared, I starred back, wanting to know what he wanted._

"_Want to know why I'm starring at you right now?" _

_As he asked the question, I immediately felt myself going crimson. "Why?" I asked the question already knowing the answer. "Because I find you incredibly attractive." I chuckled and threw him a smile. Flashing my set of teeth. I could feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I knew I shouldn't have done this, but I grasped his hand, and flew off the stool heading for the door laughing the way towards it._


	13. Who’s There?

Lulu quickly snapped out of her memory and turned her attention back to Johnny. She got up from he spot on Johnny's lap and headed toward the newly painted soon-to-be nursery.

As she stopped at the door, she opened it slowly. She roamed the room with her eyes. Lulu was very good at noticing the littlest things. In this case…that detail applied. She found slits in the wall, the shape of a door. She looked back to see if Johnny was anywhere close. He wasn't.

She tiptoed past the window, over to the slits. She ran her fingers lightly over the gaps in the wall.

It traced a perfect shape of a door.

She spotted a tool that Johnny had used to pry the paint tops off the jars, and ran it roughly over the lines. Once she seemed to remove all of the paint from the slits, she tried effortlessly to open the wall, but found herself weak in the knees by the time she gave up. She didn't want to tell Johnny about what she had discovered.

She knew he would blow her ideas away and make her try to forget about it. That wasn't happening. She dug the sharp tool deeper into the wall, making it crackle beneath her hands. She knew she would have to use something to cut hole into it so she could access it more easily. The thought passed her about how Johnny wouldn't have noticed the slits when he was painting. It all didn't add up.

The next day, Johnny decided to go out for some coffee. That would be a perfect time for Lulu to pry a whole in what she had found yesterday.

Once the whole was gauged out, she pried the wall away, and felt a rush of extremely cold air beat her. It was dark, and smelled unruly.

She grabbed a flashlight from the dresser and turned it on. She skimmed it around the dark room. It wasn't much space between what she had tried so hard to open , and another heavy, metal door. This scared Lulu. She knew that she should NOT have been doing what she was doing. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She frantically, turned the flashlight off, and went to the door, to reveal very tired Morgan. "Hey baby…are you hungry?"

Morgan rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He started to head back to his room. Lulu calmingly stroked his hair, and watched him as he disappeared into his room. Just then, the phone rang. Lulu went to get it. "Baby…" Johnny sounded rushed. "Hey Johnny."

"I'm going to stop at the ply wood store. Ill be home soon." "Okay babe, I love you." "I love you too." Just as she hung up the phone, one of the babies kicked.

She placed her hand on her stomach, and headed back toward the nursery. She quietly shut the door behind her, and grabbed her flashlight.

_Lulu…this is stupid. You shouldn't be doing this. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! IM FINDING MY MOTHER OKAY?!" "Lulu please, be rational, you could get hurt! You'll never find her. She's been missing for 4 years now! Don't you think that its time you give this all up?" "NO! She's out there somewhere, and I'm not going to just sit around. I'm gonna find her. No matter what it takes…I'm __**going to find mom. **_

As Lulu snapped back to reality, she became tense as she stared at the metal door in front of her. She slowly stepped farther, and farther toward it, becoming more tense than before. She looked back, making sure no one was in there.

She looked back, realizing that she was perfectly at the heavy metal door. She ran her light finger tips over the huge hinges. There were two light bulbs on either side of the door, and next to her right, was a switch.

She was afraid to touch anything at that moment, and kept her eyes roaming around whatever she could find to distract her.

She ran her flashlight to her left, and found a very dark, very _long_ hallway. This was so far from being over. She put her free hand on her stomach, and gulped.

She took a few steps backward, and practically ran out the door. She shut it behind her, and ran to her bedroom. She placed the flashlight on the edge of the bed. She slowly stripped from her clothes, and turned, heading for the bathroom. She turned the shower knob, and stepped in. She let the hot water trickle down her face, and limbs. She didn't bother to wash her body, or her hair. She just stood under the hot, steaming water. As she turned the handle to off, she stepped out, and wrapped a towel around herself.

Johnny had a shirt, it was a blue button up, long, and cuffed. He called it his _safe shirt_. He wore it when his father held him at gunpoint, but fought him off, making him the hero.

She stumbled over to the dresser, and reached underneath all of the socks, and picked up the shirt, tracing the buttons with her fingers. She slowly un wrapped it, and put it on.

She needed this shirt for what was about to come. She grabbed the flashlight off the bed and headed for the door. She went to Morgan's door, and peeked her head inside. She found the small boy coiled up, on his bed, with a teddy bear next to him. She shut the door back quietly, and headed for the nursery door. No way was she going to let this go.

She shut the door, and stumbled slowly over to the opening in the wall. She inched her legs to the metal door. She looked over to the light switch. She slowly rose her fingers to the switch, and flicked it up. She realized that nothing happened.

She relaxed her head, noticing the bright light shining from the crack in the bottom of the door. "Who's there."

Those were the last cold, harsh, deep words she heard.

Who's There?


	14. Muffled Screams

Lulu woke up after what felt like forever into a room painted a maroon color, with old, dingy furniture. In font of her was a dark brown coffee table with 2 mugs on it.

There were chunks of the wood missing, and there were food stains on it.

When she tried to get up, she was pulled back down. Her eyes immediately fell to her stomach.

Thank god that that was the one part of her body that was, not tapped.

When she tried to yell for Johnny, she realized there was tape on her mouth too.

"Ill let you out once we settle things."

The voice sounded so familiar, yet so strange. No one appeared after the man said this.

She looked around frantically, wondering were she was, and noticed the large iron door across the room.

_The room she had to dig out._

Lulu suddenly felt her insides turn when the man showed his face. She tensed, and a million doubts went through her mind.

"This cant be." She thought. "He wouldn't ever do this to me. Not me, he loves me. Oh god." "This isn't happening. No, not me, no, no, he wouldn't do this."

Lulu just shook her head in denial.

The man standing within 10 feet away of her was no one other than…Rick Webber.

She remembered all of the horrifying stories her mother used to tell her about the room he held her in, with a painting of his wife.

She instantly searched for the painting, but was relieved when it was no where to be found.

She didn't want to end up in the same position as her mother.

Because in the whole scenery, that's where she was headed.

He was supposed to be dead, he was killed…Scott Baldwin killed him. He was buried. In a coffin. In a grave. He had to be.

"He tisked, and the sound made Lulu's ears throb. "My sweet. Why did it have to be this way. There are so many houses you could have chosen, but you chose the one where I was included. Did you?…DID YOU?"

Lulu frantically shook her head. "I have a little surprise for you now." She didn't want to know what his "surprise" was. He drove her mother to where she is today.

She needed to get out. NOW! Just then, she heard a door slam, and what sounded like a big garbage bad being dragged across the floor.

Then she saw him. The love of her life. The father of her unborn children. Her savior.

There he was, being dragged in his own home, by someone he didn't even know.

That's when she spotted it. He had his hands tied around his back, and one of the hands was grasped tightly around a shiny black gun. Lulu hated guns, but she knew Johnny had to use it if he needed to. "Look at this, so sweet, a husband trying to protect his wife by coming to look for her."

Just then, he lowered his head to Johnny's face, _my Johnny's _face.

"Well, looks like your plan didn't go so well, did it?" Johnny laid there, staring into Rick's eyes will disgust, hatred, and revenge.

From my angle, I could see Johnny grasp his gun tighter when I let a muffled scream.

I tried desperately to talk.

I wouldn't let Johnny ruin his sanity and innocence for me, it was time I saved him. I kept my muffled screams going, and started to tear. When Rick came over to me, I glanced at Johnny who had a worried look crossed his face.

I hated seeing him that way, knowing I was doing this to him, and it wasn't even real. When I suddenly felt a tear in my lips, I screamed louder as Rick tore off the tape from my mouth.

I had to keep this act real.

I stuttered for a second.

"The--b--a--b--b--iii--es. Johnny had the worst look on his face I have ever seen.

I kept my play going, and until Johnny figured out I was playing this, he slowly tore his hand best he could to get the gun out of his pocket. When he did, he undid the ropes in the process.

I blessed him for being to strong. He came up behind Rick, a gun at his head. Rick laughed cynically, and looked at me with such lust that it made me sick.

Once Johnny had him pinned to the wall next to me, I stared at him, crying all the while. When Johnny threw him to the ground, He took the gun and shoved it in his mouth.

He took the ropes he had been tied up in, and wrapped Rick in them. She dragged him into the back where I could no longer see, then heard a door slam, and hard footsteps coming my way.

Before I knew it, Johnny was on his knees in front of me stroking my legs and asking me if I was okay. I just nodded in agreement.

The next thing I knew, I was in my bedroom, snuggled into Johnny's chest. I slowly linked my eyes to his, and kissed him passionately.

I was due in 2 months, and had been on probation for sex, and it was killing me.

We weren't allowed to do any kind of physical activity together, and it drove me insane.

I had tried a few times to convince Johnny that I was okay, but he wouldn't have it.

He wanted these babies so much, It killed him.

Johnny kissed me back, but as quick as it started, the quicker it ended.

He lowered his hand to my abdomen, rubbing circles on it, causing butterflies to flicker in my belly.

This man knew how to torture me.

"I love you."

Everytime he said this to me, it felt like he was saying it for the first time. Whenever he told me that he loved me, my legs turned to jelly, and my heart sank.

I was so in love with this man.

"I love you too baby."

He smiled, and perched himself up on his elbows, and just stared at me.

"What?" I asked when suddenly my hormones started to kick in.

"Nothing, you are just so beautiful."

I smiled, and stroked his cheek with my palm.

"You're not so bad yourself."


	15. Eplogue

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY!**

**ITLL BE A WHILE BEFORE THE NEXT ONE!**

**Lulu P.O.V**

I was now 8 months pregnant, and I was huge.

Morgan was thrilled about having two new babies in the house.

I was still nervous though, it was my first pregnancy. Wasn't I supposed to be nervous?

Johnny was thrilled. He never admitted to me that he ever wanted to be a father, but I knew that he always wanted to be.

We moved back to Port Charles, and into the penthouse.

Johnny just finished the nursery. I was beautiful.

We were having two girls. I couldn't be happier.

I knew Johnny wanted to have a little boy, but this wasn't the only kids I planned on having, though I haven't told him that.

My due date was getting closer, and closer, and the anticipation is literally killing me.

I actually asked Johnny to induce labor, but he didn't want to hurt the babies.

There was only 3 days left, and no one usually makes it to their due date.

ÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉ

My breathing was beginning to hitch, and the contractions were getting closer, and closer together.

Johnny was in the cafeteria, getting coffee, for it was only 3 o'clock in the morning.

I went into labor at 7 PM.

So, I have been in labor for 9 hours. I really just want them out.

I want to be able to hold them, and tell Johnny how much his daughters look like him.

Then I heard the door creak, and Johnny poked his head in.

He flashed me his teeth, and behind him, he had his hand linked with Morgan's.

We adopted him last month, and he was now calling us officially "Mommy, and Daddy."

So, Johnny and I have had the hang of it a little bit.

I reached out my hand for him, and he came to me, and sat in Johnny's chair.

"How are you feeling mommy?"

"I'm better baby, thank you."

"You're welcome. Daddy says that my sisters are going to look just like you."

"He did did he?"

I looked to Johnny, who was starring down at Morgan.

Then Johnny cut in.

"Yes, I did, because they will."

ÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉ

**Johnny P.O.V**

Lulu was squeezing my hand to the point of breakage.

I know that I am being selfish, but It really hurts like al hell.

Though I know its nothing compared to the pain that Lulu is in.

It was weird to see her, on a hospital bed, her legs in stirrups, delivering my babies.

I never thought that we could be here, like this.

It had been so devastating when we lost Naomi.

(That was what we were planning on naming her.)

Lulu always said that she never wanted to have a baby after we lost her.

But yet, here we were, having 2 daughters.

ÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉ

**Lulu P.O.V**

I pushed my last push with all of my might.

I squeezed Johnny's hand tighter, until I heard my last babies cry.

I leaned back into the pillows, and heard Johnny yell out "She's here Lu."

Finally, I had both of my little girls.

I laughed cynically, and looked to Johnny.

He kissed my forehead, and I could see the tears in his eyes.

I knew exactly why.

Part of it was just having two little baby girls, but the other, was that our other little girl; Naomi wasn't, because she was dead.

I still just couldn't grasp that.

I tuned myself out of that, and focused on Johnny.

He was now holding one of the babies in his arms.

"What do want to name her Lu?"

"I don't know. Uh…well, how about you name one, and I name one?"

"Deal."

"Okay, so…what's her name?"

"Kimberly Addison Maria Zacharra."

"That's a beautiful name Johnny."

He just smiled at me with watery eyes.

ÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉ

I had my other baby girl in my arms.

It was my turn to name a baby.

"Paige Alyssa Zacharra"

"I love you Lulu."

"I love you too Johnny."

ÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉ

Today was the day that I was able to take my babies home.

Morgan was so excited to be able to read to his baby sisters.

He had been bugging Johnny all week as to when we were going home.

I was gathering all of the flowers from my dresser, and I headed out into the hall, where Johnny sat in a chair next to Morgan with Kym, and Paige on the floor.

I made my way over to him, and picked up Kym.

As we headed for the elevators, we waved goodbye to Elizabeth, and Nadine at the desk.

As Johnny pushed the "G" button, I kissed him, and put my arm around Morgan.

Once the doors opened, we walked to the car, and I sat in the backseat, with Paige, Morgan, and Kym.

We walked into the penthouse door, and saw the WELCOME HOME banners hanging from the posts, and the fireplace.

There were two pink storks, that read out babies names.

I started crying.

My hormones were still a little off, and I was just all over the place.

**Johnny P.O.V**

"Paige, Kym, Morgan, come downstairs, You're uncle Lucky is here."

I heard tons of footsteps thumping down the stairs.

"UNCLE LUCKY!"

I swear, those girls have a mouth just like their mother's.

I still couldn't believe that today was the girls' 6th birthday.

Morgan was 10 now, and he was maturing my the minute.

I saw Lulu rushing down the stairs, in a red, dress, that had spaghetti straps, and black stilettos.

She looked so gorgeous.

Even though I love the dress, I would love it even more, off of her. But I'd save that for later.

Then, I watched her run to Lucky, and pulled her into an embrace.

Then, I heard him cry, on que, and headed for the stairs.

I climbed them, and headed for the third door on the left.

I opened the door, and the screaming got louder.

I walked over to the crib, and picked up Dylan, my son.

I brought him downstairs, and headed for the couch were everyone was sitting.

"awe. How's my baby boy? Hu? Did you have a good nap baby?"

Lulu cooed over Dylan, as she took him out of my arms, and headed for the kitchen, talking to him the way there.

I took a seat next to Lucky, and he patted my back.

"Its good to see you man."

"Yea, how you been?"

"Okay, you know keeping up with the kids, the usual."

"How's that goin for ya?""Well, I cant complain. They're the best thing that happened to me, b--besides you sister."

"Well, Its good to know she's so loved, and happy.""Well, don't worry, because that, that she is."

"Thank you Johnny. I always judged you from your family, not on you. You really love Lulu, and I'm grateful for that. You've given her the life she's always wanted."

"Don't worry about it. I think I would have done the same for my sister."

"Yea, but I was over the top. Lulu deserved to be happy, and I wasn't letting her."

"Its okay, Lucky, we're happy now, and that's all that matters."

"Daddy, when can we open presents?"

Paige was the inpatient one, though, Kym was right beside her.

"Yea daddy, when?"

When one spoke, the other one backed her up. They were just like that.

"How about you go and ask your mommy?"

"Okay."

I laughed as they ran, hand in hand, into the kitchen.

Lucky joined me, when we heard a loud

"Mommy" come from the other side of the house.

ÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉ

**Lulu P.O.V**

I was feeding Dylan, when my two girls came charging in.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"YES?"

"When can we open presents?"

"Uhm, well, why don't you ask your daddy?"

"We did, he said to ask you."

OF COURSE HE DID, DAMN HIM.

I laughed, and told them to go into the living room, and wait for me.

I called Johnny in, and when he got there, I pulled him into a heated, hard liplock.

"Hmm."

"..NOW."

"Yes ma'am."

He turned as he hit my bum, and I waked him in the arm playfully.

"You be a good girl now."

"Oh shut uppp."

I laughed along with my husband as I watched him exit the kitchen.

I went into the bedroom, and got the little white box from the closet, and headed back to the living room, where Johnny had all the gifts scattered along the floor.

He was so messy sometimes, but I loved him anyways.

ÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉÌÉ

Once the girls finished opening their gifts, I set the white box down on the floor, and told my girls to open it slowly, and carefully.

Once they opened the top, the room filled with shrieks and gasps, as Paige lifted the little white Maltese fur-ball out of the box.

The girls cooed over the puppy, and everyone laughed.

"Thank you so much mommy and daddy!!!.Johnny had his arm wrapped around my waist on the green sofa.

"You're welcome"

We both said it together.

After everyone left, we all sat on the couch, playing with Ana, the puppy.

After the girls went to bed, Johnny and I laid in bed, with Dylan in between us.

He was the cutest little baby boy I have ever seen.

He looked so much like Johnny.

Last year, Johnny told me about his involvement with Michael's shooting.

I filed for divorce, and on the day we were supposed to separate, our little baby boy came into the picture.

Its still hard for me to get past that, but with the kids, it makes it a little easier.

For now, Johnny and I are happy, and that's what matters.

But, even though, All good things, come to an end.

But, even though I was no psychic, I knew we would be okay. We love each other more than life, and nothing, and no one can break that.

**THE END!**

**ITS SO SAD IT'S THE END!**

**IM CRYING!**

**I HATE ENDING STORIES!!**

**I'LL BE POSTING THE MESSAGE FOR THE NEW STORY SHORTLY, I NEED VOTES, SO SEND THEM IN REVEIWS!**

**AS FOR THE CHAP, REVEIWW!!!**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
